memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrlewis
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! When uploading images, check out Memory Alpha:Image use policy also. Especially the copyright bit. It's also likely a good idea to check out some of the Image categories (there are a couple of subcategories listed on the first page, the rest seem to be on one of the last pages for some god-unknown reason). -- Sulfur 15:05, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Image uploads Hello, please add a caption to the images you upload. You can use "edit this page" after uploading, or just write it in the summary field of the upload form. If it is a screencap, it should also have the episode it is from in the form ( ) Where SER is the series 3 letter code, and EPISODE is episode's page name. Screen caps also need the tmeplate in them. --Bp 15:56, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Addning links There is a link to various "how to edit pages" type instruction in your above welcome messsage. We need to add links to -- when you write the word Spock, put double brackets around it - Spock - this will make it a link to the page Spock. Also, write the name of an episode a picture came from and put the brackets around it for example . This is how we add citations to pictures. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:22, 25 June 2006 (UTC)